1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the remote measurement of the properties of transparent media, such as subsurface ocean temperatures profiles, and in particular to an improved method of remotely measuring such temperature profiles from surface or subsurface vessels or aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention described herein also relates generally to the following patent applications:
"APPARATUS FOR AND METHOD OF REMOTELY SENSING SUB-SURFACE WATER TEMPERATURES," application Ser. No. 064,371, filed June 27, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,564. PA1 "METHOD OF REMOTELY DETECTING SUBMARINES USING A LASER," application Ser. No. 064,375, filed June 22, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,558. PA1 "REMOTE SUBSURFACE WATER TEMPERATURE MEASURING APPARATUS WITH BRILLOUIN SCATTERING," application Ser. No. 387,735, filed Aug. 1, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,958. PA1 "REMOTE SUBSURFACE WATER TEMPERATURE MEASURING APPARATUS WITH BRILLOUIN SCATTERING," application Ser. No. 386,383, filed July 28, 1989. PA1 "METHOD FOR OPTICALLY AND REMOTELY SENSING SUBSURFACE WATER TEMPERATURE," application Ser. No. 387,734, filed Aug. 1, 1989.
There are several applications for remotely sensing or measuring the temperature of a bulk transparent medium such as water. One of such application is the sounding of temperature profiles in the ocean which is useful for a variety of oceanographic purposes such as measuring the depth of the thermocline, sensing internal waves, measuring heat content of oceans for meteorological applications and mapping acoustical propagation paths sensitive to temperature gradients. Insitu temperature sensors such as thermistors, thermocouples, etc. have been used in the past for these purposes but, because they are not remote sensors, are slow and awkward. A remote sensing technique in wide use is the monitoring of thermal radiation; this technique, however, is limited to measuring predominately surface temperatures.
This invention is directed to an improved technique for remotely measuring temperature within, i.e., below the surface of suitable transparent media or substances, for example sea water.